


Plus One

by ChocoPokkin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Erik, Captivity, Experimentation, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Erik, Torture, alternative ending to DOFP, carrier!Erik, spoilers to DOFP, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoPokkin/pseuds/ChocoPokkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been branded both a mutant and a male carrier, Erik Lehnsherr has seen more than his fair share of hardship and horrors. His struggle to end the war of sapiens verse superior has changed drastically and all it took was "one last time for old sake" with his once-lover, Charles. Erik carries Charles' child and must respond in the way that will protect his baby as well as his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Leniency

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked by an RP partner for an mpreg!DOFP prompt on omegle. I sprung some ideas to my mind and this came to life… I hope you enjoy it, it will have to contend for my time with my Walking Dead fic that's a WIP but let's hope for the best, shall we? 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

The game was up, the stands were empty. No cards left to play but one as he stood there amongst the rows of chairs that had been filled with supporters of the president and his new campaign against their race. The race of homo superior. Mutants. "This day was meant to be one of advancement in the war against my kind. The war against mutants. You have seen many of us and never known it. We have lived amongst you for centuries yet now is when you decide we are no longer worthy to be beside you as an evolutionary phase. Why is this? Why is it that you wish another genocide? Was the Holocaust not enough for the bloodthirsty race of man? No… It is never enough. Once mutants have been wiped out you shall turn upon each other again and again and again until there are none of you left! This is why, my brothers. My sisters. That I will end those who see difference as right to murder. I will start with these fools who believe that all we can do is quiver in fear in the face of opposition instead of fight back… I will start-" He clicked the guns into place, "now." 

What happened next was a blur of colors and shapes and sounds. His head was bleeding, the stitches drawn open from the incident in the fountain and his helmet ripped loose from his head by Mystique. Erik knew Charles would never delve into the chaos of his mind again so as the officials came and dragged him up to his feet, he looked over his shoulder. The cameras were still rolling on them as he spoke. "Charles… It is not just me they are imprisoning." He had tested positive as a male carrier many, many decades ago. Something he had never told Charles the many times they had found common ground in bed. Erik pulled an arm free so he could touch a hand to his abdomen that was still flat and hard with muscle, "So is your child."

Erik took only a moment more to look at the man he would probably never see again. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for Charles, the only man who had truly ever attempted to understand him and where his hatred of humanity came from. Yes, he may have tried to “cure” it and get him to use his mutant power for good but there was still that reminder of his friendship offered to him. The friendship had turned into far more after a night of a little too much alcohol and a few too many innuendos placed just so. He tore his eyes away from the other two mutants and allowed himself to be lead away without a fight. There was no more fight left in him and if he continued to try, likelihood was that he would lose the child. He wasn’t far enough along to protect it from something as simple as stress so he would avoid it at all costs, not that it would be possible considering his situation.

It wasn’t a question of morals, him not killing anyone. It was his own self-preservation and the preservation of his child.

Head hanging low, he was lead away to his unknown destination with a more than known future. Captivity in a worse way than last time. There would be no hope of being broken out and his only friends were either dead or no longer with his cause. This was his end. If not for being pregnant he would have fought until death but that wasn’t even an option brought to his mind. “Erik, wait!” A voice called behind him, Charles, but he didn’t even falter for a moment as he continued on his path to the car that was waiting for him. For a moment there was a small buzzing at the back of his mind but he shut it out, not allowing Charles in for fear that he would see what he truly felt about this situation.

Once in the car, his hands bound tightly together to the floor along with his ankles, “I’m sorry, Charles.” He murmured, knowing that the other would pick up on the small message. Their paths would never cross again, that was assured as the car drove off with him in it.

Erik remained hunched over, the way he was bound not permitting him to rest his back against the seat. It was uncomfortable and awkward but he would not raise a word, no weakness would be shown to the homo sapiens even in his state of being with child.

Driving for what felt like forever, they finally must have reached their destination because the car came to a stop and the two doors in the front opened with a creaking that roused him from his own mind. Next thing that followed was one of his doors being open and a man dropping down to undo his restraints attached to the floor. He smelled of something sour but not in a sickly way, more like unripe figs or something of the sorts. The other was more musky which had Erik pulling away automatically but that was hard to do in his position between them. “Please, let me a moment of rest.” He said softly, his body not responding properly as he attempted to walk as they were trying to get him to. Neither man listened to his pleading as he was dragged into a building that stood only two floors high. There were most likely dozens beneath; he had learned to expect that recently.

The first room they went into was a shower where he was stripped of his clothing and pushed under a freezing cold spray and ordered to wash while the men watched to make sure he didn’t pull anything. It felt familiar as he turned to the side and used the soap provided to rub his body down. The water cut off as soon as he had gotten the soap off his body, the fig-smelling man tossing him a towel that he barely managed to get around his waist before being pulled through the door and to the next room where a set of clothing was thrust into his hands. Sweat pants and a t-shirt that was too big for his frame. Not that fit and sizing mattered, at least too big meant they’d still be comfortable in the months to come. Tugging them on with a sort of terrifying automatic response, he was taken into a room with a table that he was shoved down onto. His appendages were restrained at the wrists and ankles to keep him from lashing out.

It was Shaw all over again; something in his gut screamed that this would be experimentation, that the Sentinel program would have his DNA in it as well. The two men remained there as four others in lab coats came into his vision at the sides. “Accessing data.” One murmured.

“Prepping for procedure.” Another answered as she came at him with a syringe. That was too far even for him to accept, Erik channeled his powers and grabbed at the metal of the object to keep it away but… But nothing was happening.

“Ah, he’s noticed.” A third one commented, “Didn’t take long at all.”

“Yes, not long at all. Makes you wonder his motives for coming.” The syringe slid into his arm, his vision blurring until it was easier just to close his eyes.

“What… are you… doing… me?” Erik managed to get out, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth as he attempted to get to the bottom of their cryptic words and drugging of him.

“Count for five for me, Mr. Lehnsherr.” The woman with the syringe said but he shook his head, eyes blinking rapidly as he attempted to clear his eyes enough to see what was going on.

“N-no~” His voice wavered, trailing off. What was going on? Why couldn’t he see? Why was it so hard to think? It had to be the drug but why?

“Y… hav… t… st…” Fear coursed through his veins. He had come peacefully! They didn’t need to drug him and do this! What about his baby?! Could it even handle such a strong drug as this?

“He is unconscious. Time to start with the procedure… Ladies and Gentlemen, today we make history with the help of the world’s most powerful mutant.”


	2. No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has been captured and put through an unknown procedure…What will he wake to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the amazing feedback! I'm so glad you like it :D I'll try and update once a week for y'all, lemme know what you think of the chapter!
> 
> Un'beta'ed

It wasn’t a sound that woke him from his induced slumber nor was it a gradual coming to that you got when waking in a familiar, comfortable situation where you felt safe. One moment he was completely unaware of anything at all and the next thing he knew was a horrible pounding in his head that was absolutely destroying him. He opened his eyes and… nothing. In a moment of panic he attempted to reach up and remove what was covering them but he literally couldn’t. The true horror of what was going on hit him full force, he couldn’t move or see and there was nothing to hear. His powers weren’t working and oh god everything hurt. He was well and truly powerless without a friend in the world to come to his aid. Erik Lehnsherr, who had survived on his own will to live for decades, realized there was no hope to be had.

An undetermined amount of time passed while he lay awake, completely incapacitated. It may have been days or just mere seconds; there was no possible way to measure time to know how long it had been. A door, metal from the sounds of the way it screeched across the floor, opened and footsteps followed coming towards him quickly. “Mr. Lehnsherr. Can you hear me?” He didn’t answer; giving no sign that he heard the man at all. “I repeat, Mr. Lehnsherr: can you hear me?” Again there was no answer from him, he would not give in. “I will give you one last chance, Mr. Lehnsherr: do you hear what I am saying to you?” There was the sound of someone typing, must still be in the lab where he had originally been through into after his “prepping”.

Electricity surged through his body and he cried out in pain as the currents ran through his body. Nothing else in the world existed other than the feeling of waves rushing through him setting all of his nerves absolutely on fire. He jolted slightly, unable to move any more than that with the restraints holding him down at multiple points.

It stopped as suddenly as it started, his body collapsing in relief.

He lay panting when a hand touched to where the pulse was at his neck, “He is much stronger than we originally ascertained from our assessment.” A voice spoke, not the one that had tried to question him. This one was female with a slight accent… Maybe she was British or possible Australian? His mind was still reeling from the abuse to his body so it was hard to focus enough to tell.

“Indeed… Physically and mentally.” The questioner commented before putting both hands on either side of Erik’s face to give him a focus point to come back to the real world. “That is what will happen when you do not cooperate with us, Mr. Lehnsherr. Now please answer me, can you hear me?”

The treatment was unnecessarily rough considering his state of confusion and fear but it made him willing to do as they wished. “Yes.” Was all he said, his voice cracked and hoarse but it was clear what he had said.

“Excellent. Now will you please describe to me how you feel.” Whatever this sadist was trying to gain from this, he now had Erik’s cooperation fully for fear of being electrocuted again. There was no way his baby could survive so much harsh treatment. No doubt they knew about him being a carrier and the child growing within him. They would use it against him.

“Tired.” Was the first thing he was able to form on his tongue. It felt like lead in his mouth, too big and dry causing the formation of words to be nearly impossible. “Everything hurts.” He said after a moment. “My head… can’t see.” What else was there to say? He was afraid to stop speaking in case that would anger them to the point of forcing more out of him. “Heavy.”

“What feels heavy?” Questioner asked, tapping his pen against a surface.

“Me.” There was a small sound of confirmation from Questioner then scratching of a pen against paper. Or maybe it was a pencil? It didn’t matter but it was something to keep his mind off the throbbing trying to break his head in half.

“On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst you have ever experienced, please rate your current pain.”

There were so many different types of pain he been put through. Watching his mother get shot in the head because he couldn’t use his power properly, being experimented on over and over again at the hands of curious scientists under Shaw’s power, living with the knowledge that he had crippled Charles, leaving him behind on the beach… Mystique turning on him… His whole life had been nothing but pain but that was not the type he was supposed to be comparing to. “Nine.”

“How do you use your mutant power?”

“I… focus on a memory and it allows me to harness what is inside of me…”

“What memory is it you like to use to access it?”

“My mother before the Nazi occupation… I was young but she allowed me to light the candles on the Menorah with her help because I had been good and helped her make dinner for papa.”

“It says on our record that this is not your first time under the knife of science. Could you explain what the purpose of that experience was?”

“I don’t know… Shaw wanted to know how I worked but never figured it out.”

“That is where we are better than the last man who had hold on you… Science has advanced greatly since then. We have already broken your DNA apart and found what differs between you and the other mutant we were able to get blood from, Raven.” Erik’s jaw clenched at the mention of Mystique. He did not love her as he had Charles but she had been a companion who stuck by him through some awful times. The deaths of Angel, Azazel, and so many others who had joined their cause but lost the battle had been harder on him than expected. “Ah. I see she is a sore subject with you, Mr. Lehnsherr.” How could she not be? She had turned on him long before he swore to kill her for the sake of the future of Homo sapiens and Homo superior alike. They had shared a bed but never were they equal. “I am done with him for now. Please take him to his room for observation.”

There was a heavy _thunk_ under him before he was being rolled away. It was strange being unable to see where you were going in an unknown place. If it weren’t for the nature of labs he would be curious to figure out a way to get around but now all he could think of was protecting himself which would protect his precious little baby he hadn’t even known he had wanted until the signs showed up that he was carrying.

Two sets of hands undid the straps that kept him tightly against the table when they seemed to have reached their destination. He would have liked to jump up and knock the two people’s heads together but whatever they had done to him on the table rendered him incapable of anything even remotely close to that. As soon as his hands were free, he reached up to remove what covered his eyes, expecting something like a blindfold but what he discovered was nothing. His fingers brushed over his own skin. “Why can I not see?” Erik asked softly, dropping his hand to his lap.

“It was part of the procedure… Your room is safe for you to walk around once you regain you strength, you don’t have to worry about running into anything sharp either.” Well wasn’t that just the bees knees. They had safety proofed his cell after taking his sight away from him. How fucking thoughtful. Who needed to see when you had rounded corners?!

Anger boiled under his skin as the two people continued to handle him, supporting him to what he quickly discovered as a bed. The table had been hard and uncomfortable so it was a welcome change but he’d much rather be thousands of miles away from this place sleeping on the ground… or in Charles’ bed with the other’s arm thrown across his waist to keep him close as they slept after a few bouts of frantic sex. The door clicked behind the handlers once they had left, leaving him to his own devices. Despite the utter exhaustion weighing his limbs down into the bed, he forced himself to sit up slowly. Erik was a man of action, he would not quit until he knew ever centimeter of the room so he could use it to his advantage.

No doubt there were cameras covering the whole place but that didn’t matter, they could watch him bumbling around all they fucking wanted.

As soon as he switched his weight to his legs, his knees immediately buckled under him and he collapsed. “Dammit.” Erik cursed softly as he remained on all fours, his legs shaking as he worked up the strength of will to stand. It took several minutes but with his hands gripping tightly to the bed, he managed to stand on his own two feet and start moving around slowly with his hands out to feel everything.

He discovered that the frame for the bed was wooden and probably about the size of a full, maybe a queen. At least he was getting a proper sized bed, he wasn’t a small man and he liked to stretch out when he slept. There was a nightstand that had all rounded off corners, a drawer with nothing in it, and nothing on top. Feeling his way along the wall, there was a door handle that he tested curiously to find that it swung open easily. With no thought of if he was allowed to, he moved into the unknown space and immediately was met with a cool floor against his bare feet; a bathroom? His left hand felt a flat expanse of space, which was probably the counter. His right hand met a little resistance from what felt like a curtain, so that was the shower and behind the shower was a toilet in the corner. Not bad. At least he’d be able to keep himself clean without having to bang around at the doors and demand he be allowed to use the restroom because he was about to piss himself or fancied a wash. Backtracking, he closed the door to the bathroom and continued on his exploration.

His knee bumping into something soft so he dropped his hand down and felt along a couch. Really? At least he would have something to do other than sit in bed all day. There was a table at the end of the couch that ran diagonally across a corner with a gap behind it. A closet at the corner that faced that bathroom, it stuck out but who really cared? It wasn’t like it mattered what it looked like.

What he found next was a slight surprise, it felt like a television but that couldn’t be right. Why would they put a television in his cell? He felt around it and pressed the first button he encountered, continuing to do so until a voice buzzed over and intercom, “It’s the button on the bottom you want.” The voice informed him, startling Erik ever so slightly but he contained it easily. He’d have to get used to everything being unexpected. The TV crackled to life but only static played. Well, that was annoying. He quickly turned it off and found what was supposed to be the door he came in through. The wall it was on was diagonal, facing the couch. Strange choice. A bench at the end of his bed and that was pretty much his cell.

There was a lot to complain about in the given situation but at least he wasn’t going to have to live like he had in the base of the Pentagon. 

Strength completely spent, Erik clambered into bed and sighed a small huff. Once he was under the covers, he tugged his shirt up and rested both hands on his abdomen… What were they planning on doing with him and the baby now that he was blind and powerless?


End file.
